gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Adder
The Truffade Adder is a high-end two door hypercar in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The design of this car is very curvy and is has heavy resemblance of the Saab Aero X and Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. Some elements of the front and sides of the car appear to be inspired by speculated Super Veyron illustrations. The car's front appears more like the speculated concept. The front bumper features large ducts near the base. The bumper's bottom edge is raised for the width beneath the main grille. The main grille, is a wide, curved trapezium-like element. The manufacturer emblem is mounted centrally on the grille. The car's headlight units that are similar to those of the Felon GT. The sides of the car are made up completely from curves, the wheelbase has a long impressed area not far above it, leading to an air duct and above this there is a main body curve which runs along the base of the door and then heads up to the top of the car's sides. The wheel arches feature flat faces but are heavily flared from the body at the rear. The windows continue the curvy theme of the car's design, curving downwards towards the rear. The roof features two ducts which have been almost directly taken from the Veyron Super Sport. The rear of the car is similar to its real life counterpart in that it features a completely curved outer profile. The engine cover area however has a central vertical fin behind the rear windscreen. The rear face features a central brake light strip at the top with two wide C-shaped lights on either side, with their top edges coinciding with the bottom edge of the central strip. The rear lights are fully red, having no clear indication of allocation for reverse lamps. The license plate is mounted centrally between two wide D-shaped air ducts that help the engine breathe. The base of the rear bumper features a large polymer-covered area with two large quadrilateral-shaped exhaust tips mounted centrally. Performance As befitting the car's namesake, it is an incredibly fast, well-handling car. Its easily one of, if not the fastest car in the game, reaching blinding speeds with excellent handling to boot. Overview Gallery Adder-GTAV-prerelease-rear.jpg|Rear view of the car Adder-GTAV-fowards.jpg|A silver Adder. Adder-GTAV-Location.jpg|Spawn location in front of Sessanta Nove, Rockford Hills. Locations GTA V * Can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,000,000 in single-player or $150,000 in multi-player. * Spawns frequently in front of Sessanta Nove at Portola Drive, Rockford Hills. * It will rarely be seen driven around Rockford Hills. * Can rarely be found parked in front of a house in Vinewood Hills * While you cannot steal Devin Weston's Adder from his house after Blitz Play (The 'enter vehicle' key does not work and the gate will not open anyway), it is possible to steal it at the beginning of I Fought The Law.... When driving up to the D symbol at the construction site, stop and get out on the footpath before the terrain changes to dirt (any closer and you will trigger the mission). You can see the Adder, Devin, Molly and another car clearly from there. Throw a grenade or fire an RPG at the other car, aiming to the left. If done right, the explosion will destroy that car, kill Devin and Molly, but leave the Adder (relatively) undamaged, and free for you to take. You'll most likely gain a two-star wanted rating in the process. Notable Owners *Devin Weston Trivia * The name "Adder" is a venomous snake that originates from Europe. * This is the first hypercar to feature in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Its cost of $1,000,000 makes it one of the most expensive cars in the game. *The default radio station for the Adder is: **''GTA V'': FlyLo FM. *The front fascia of the Adder is almost identical to that of the Felon and it's convertible version, however, those cars are made by Lampadati while the Adder is made by Truffade. * If you're using Franklin's special hability in a fully tuned Adder, it can reach more than 312mph (500km/h). Cultural references * The time of the first inclusion of this car may pay reference to how well known the Bugatti Veyron became post-2008. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Supercars Category:Grand Tourers Category:Hypercars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Sports Cars Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade